vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Uneasy
The Big Uneasy is the eighteenth episode of the First Season of The Originals (TV Series). Summary THE FEAST OF THE BLESSINGS - Genevieve asks to allow her coven to publicly celebrate a traditional feast day, where members of the community offer the witches gifts in return for blessings. Monique and Genevieve disagree over what the ancestors want from them, and Genevieve reveals her plan to build the witches' power. When Elijah focuses his attention on restoring their home to its former glory, accuses him of doing it only to impress . Next, Klaus sets a new plan in motion by finding Cary, a werewolf from his own line, and sending him off to find a missing piece of family history. lets Thierry in on his new plan to rebuild his power, but Diego has his own ideas about the future. At the Feast of the Blessings, Monique and Genevieve try to use the ceremony to teach a lesson, but Klaus intervenes and gives Davina a surprisingly important gift. While Hayley struggles to decide where her loyalties should lie, the ceremony explodes into violence. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Eka Darville as Diego *Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure *Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve *Peta Sergeant as Francesca Correa *Nathan Parsons as Jackson *Chase Coleman as Oliver *Yasmine Al Bustami as Monique Deveraux *Jesse C. Boyd as Cary *Alexa Yeames as Abigail *Tasha Ames as Eve Quotes '' Extended Promo'' : Klaus: One never knows when a powerful witch might come in handy. : Marcel: He's got something going on with the witches, behind Elijah's back. : Hayley: Tell me everything. : Elijah: Don't trust him, any of them. : Marcel: You gonna fight with me? : Klaus: Who said maintaining alliances can't be fun? '' Paleyfest Promo'' : Marcel: Thousand years of family drama, pride, guilt, envy, all built up. All you have to do is light a match. : Klaus: I've been expecting you. You're late. : Kieran: (Groaning in pain) : Klaus: I knew you were tough, I knew you were cunning, but I never knew you were a queen. : Monique: It's time for Genevieve to die. : Elijah: Don't trust them. Don't trust any of them. : Jackson: It's survival of the fittest. We need to protect ourselves. '' Webclip #1'' : Klaus: I see you've already avenged the little wolf. Judging by your look, you’re still out for blood. : Elijah: If the definition for insanity is doing the same thing repeatedly and expecting different results, then surely my quest for your salvation ranks me as one of the maddest men. : Klaus: Alright then, what horrible deed has the bastard done this time? : Elijah: You know, in the past I actually appreciated the methods to your manipulations. However, now here we are, poised on the brink of a new era, which you have brought not only into your home, but to your child. And, you go behind my back to conspire with the wolves. : Klaus: Conspire is hardly he word I would use for a family council. And let's not forget, Elijah, they are my family as much as any Mikaelson - a name, in truth, I cannot even call my own. : Elijah: How casually you disavow a thousand years of allegiance towards your family. : Klaus: And now that I have found the remnants of my other family, am I to ignore their plight? I would have thought you’d support my desire to help them, when in doing so I help Hayley and the child. : Elijah: Do not question my allegiance towards that child! : Klaus: Oh, I suppose your affection for Hayley has nothing to do with your tireless dedication? Yes, you see, I saw how you cared for her tonight, called her name in the dark… the zeal with which you’d destroy those who would harm her. : Elijah: I have denied every single impulse I have ever had for that woman out of some misbegotten respect for intentions that you don’t even have! : Klaus: I’m warning you--'' : ''Elijah: I’m warning you! I've forgiven you, I've stood by you, I have forsaken every single one of my desires in the name of your ridiculous redemption. No more. If I want something, I’ll take it and nothing, nothing will stand in my way. : Evil Ways Promo : Klaus: Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please? : Klaus: One never knows when a powerful witch might come in handy. : Genevieve: What do I have to lose? : Marcel He's got something going on with the witches. : Klaus: We have unfinished business. : Oliver: Maybe they think you're gonna be the long, lost werewolf messiah? : Elijah: If I want something, I will take it. Heaven help anyone that stands in my way. : Marcel: A thousand years of family drama. Pride, guilt, envy, all built up like a powder keg. All you have to do is light a match. : Hayley: Tell me everything, now. : Hayley: Here's what you don't want--me in a mood. : Klaus: You're in no position to give orders. : Marcel: I'm ready, you gonna fight with me? : Elijah: Do you not know me? : Genevieve: It's you who should be afraid of me. : Elijah: You will not violate our agreement! : Klaus: Who said maintaining alliances can't be fun? : : Webclip #2 : Klaus: Enough with all the racket! : Elijah: Is there a problem, brother? Gentlemen, please. : Klaus: I agreed to a general sprucing up, not a bloody three-ring circus. : Elijah: Marcel and his minions abused our home for a better part of a century. Now, you may be content to live in a squalor. I'm not. : Genevieve: I agree with your brother. It's a new era in the French Quarter, this place could use a makeover. : Klaus: Be careful, Elijah. When this one agrees with you, it's a sure sign she wants something. : Genevieve: Actually, I do have a request. I'm told our coven hasn't been able to celebrate feasts since Marcel restricted the use of magic. Now, with the new peace, I'd like that to change. : Producers' Preview : Genevieve: I'm told our coven hasn't been able to celebrate feasts since Marcel restricted the use of magic. Now with the new peace, I'd like that to change. : Elijah: So, your coven attempted to destroy my family, and you yourself held my siblings in unspeakable torment. And you would like a party for the witches? : Genevieve: As is our time-honoured tradition, you are all welcome to deliver your offerings. It is our custom that no one shall be turned away. No blessing be denied. : Klaus (to Genevieve): You think you have leverage over me? I will not be manipulated. : Webclip #3 : Thierry: Exiled from the quarter. Elijah even smells you coming and you're dead. : Marcel: You don't know them like I do. They have turned against each other already. A thousand years of family drama. Pride, guilt, envy, all built up like a powder keg. All you have to do is light a match. : Thierry: Then where do we buy matches? Look around Marcel, we have nothing! : Marcel: A story with nothing. Hell things didn't get rolling until I turned you.You, and your music, and the whole city for the taking. Those were the days T, let's go get them back! : Trivia *Hayley and Klaus share a moment. *Hayley learns of the Moonlight ring deal with Klaus from Jackson and Oliver. *The Harvest girls will participate in a traditional festival where the community offers witches gifts in return for blessings. *Marcel disrupts the Festival of the Blessings by sending in a group of compelled musicians who cut themselves, which sets off all the vampires into a feeding frenzy. He leaves a message written in blood, "There will be no peace". *Diego who had earlier rejected Marcel's plan to take on The Original Vampires, agrees to do so after Thierry's death at the hands of Elijah. *Genevieve attempts to steal Esther's Grimore for the French Quarter Witch Coven to give them power over their enemies, but she fails. *Monique attempts to kill Genevieve. *Genevieve is only spared by the ancestors if she kills Klaus' unborn daughter, if not she'll be killed to complete The Reaping part of The Harvest so the French Quarter witches can have their full power. *Klaus and Cary interact for the first time and Klaus wants him to find a missing piece of their family history. *Cary is asked to find what stone belongs in the Moonlight ring by Klaus. *Oliver tells Klaus that the Crescents and his biological father's pack, the North Atlantic have fought each other for generations. Klaus sites this as the reason for the werewolf massacre over the centuries and that all the packs should be united as one. *Klaus gave Davina a gift. The gift is a public pardon for Josh, as well as the daylight ring spell and a ring. *Josh finally gets his daylight ring in this episode. *This is the first episode where Klaus and Hayley's Unborn Baby kicks onscreen. *Elijah kills Thierry as Marcel's lesson not to disrupt the treaty. *Marcel and Diego fight. *According to Eve, every pack on earth is now in New Orleans to witness the baby's birth. Continuity *Cary was last seen in Après Moi, Le Déluge. Behind the Scenes Like the Vampire Diaries Rehash, the first installment of the one for The Originals called Secrets from the Quarter makes its debut after this episode airs. Its hosted by Steven Kruerger who plays Josh. Cultural References *The title is a pun of New Orleans' nickname "The Big Easy". * The Big Uneasy was a documentary in 2010. Amongst other actors John Goodman and Brad Pitt contribute to the project. It is about the leaders of two scientific investigation teams, and one whistleblower--as they reveal the true story of why New Orleans flooded. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - The Big Uneasy Trailer|Extended promo The Originals - PaleyFest Promo HD|PaleyFest Promo The Originals 1x18 NEW Promo - The Big Uneasy HD|Evil Ways Promo The Originals - Inside The Originals The Big Uneasy |Producers' Preview The_Originals 1x18 Webclip|Webclip The Originals 1x18 Webclip 2 - The Big Uneasy HD|Webclip #2 The Originals - 1x18 The Big Uneasy - Webclip 3|Webclip #3 The Originals - Secrets from the Quarter The Big Uneasy|Secrets from the Quarter Pictures Uneasy01.jpg Uneasy02.jpg Uneasy03.jpg Uneasy04.jpg Uneasy05.jpg Uneasy06.jpg Uneasy07.jpg Uneasy08.jpg Uneasy09.jpg Screenshot (97).png Screenshot (94).png Screenshot (91).png Screenshot (90).png Screenshot (88).png Screenshot (87).png Screenshot (78).png Screenshot (77).png Screenshot (76).png Screenshot (75).png Screenshot (63).png Screenshot (55).png Screenshot (54).png Screenshot (51).png Screenshot (48).png Screenshot (42).png Screenshot (40).png Screenshot (39).png Screenshot (37).png Screenshot (35).png Screenshot (9).png TO Season 1, Episode 18 Capture (3).png TO Season 1, Episode 18 Capture (2).png TO Season 1, Episode 18 Capture (1).png TO Season 1, Episode 18 Capture.png The_Big_Uneasy_-_Capture-2014.png The_Big_Uneasy_-_Capture-2014_(1).png The_Big_Uneasy_-_Capture-2014_(2).png The_Big_Uneasy_-_Capture-2014_(3).png Screenshot (273).png Screenshot (272).png Screenshot (271).png Screenshot (270).png Screenshot (268).png Screenshot (264).png Screenshot (255).png Screenshot (252).png Screenshot (237).png Screenshot (230).png Screenshot (229).png Screenshot (222).png Screenshot (221).png Screenshot (219).png Screenshot (218).png Screenshot (212).png Screenshot (211).png Screenshot (206).png Screenshot (205).png Screenshot (203).png Screenshot (202).png Screenshot (198).png Screenshot (197).png Screenshot (196).png Screenshot (195).png Screenshot (187).png Screenshot (185).png Screenshot (182).png Screenshot (176).png Screenshot (166).png Screenshot (164).png Screenshot (157).png Screenshot (154).png Screenshot (152).png Screenshot (143).png Screenshot (137).png Screenshot (135).png Screenshot (131).png Screenshot (129).png Screenshot (124).png Screenshot (120).png vlcsnap-2014-04-16-21h05m02s132.png vlcsnap-2014-04-16-21h05m20s72.png vlcsnap-2014-04-16-21h05m28s141.png vlcsnap-2014-04-16-21h05m36s223.png vlcsnap-2014-04-16-21h05m47s73.png vlcsnap-2014-04-16-21h05m57s186.png Gen.jpg CamiO.jpg image (1).jpg Hayley-Oli-Jack-Elijah_1x18.png Hayley_and_Elijah_1x18.png Hayley-Elijah_1.18.png Haylijah_in_1x18.png Elijah_and_Hayley_1x158--.png References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Episodes featuring all main characters